


Casual Fridays

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when it was over she needed no confirmation that she was awesome.  It was something she already knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as Ask Me, Ask Me, Ask Me. I'm not entirely sure what that universe is yet but when my OTP starts talking I start typing without questions.

_Son of a Preacher Man_ started playing in Erin’s room. She flopped down on her bed, smiling as she knew her father would hate that. She looked at the display on her phone and smiled more. Then she answered.

“Hello.”

“Hi, it’s Dave.”

“I knew that.”

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked.

“I was trying on these sundresses my mother bought for me. I only wish I had her fashion sense. OK, not true because I do have her fashion sense. I only wish I had her platinum Amex.”

“So you're…are you wearing a dress or nothing at all?”

“I'm wearing a bra and panties.” Erin replied.

“I love your bra and panties.”

“So I've been told.”

“Did I tell you?” Dave asked.

“Mmm hmm.”

“I really hoped you believed me.”

“Well I was thinking at first that it was just so you could get in them. You have yet to prove otherwise.”

“That’s only like 30% of it, and I'm totally telling the truth right now. What color are they tonight?”

“I know you didn’t call to ask questions about my lingerie.”

“No, but I'm not upset with where the conversation is going.” Dave said.

“You only want me to think I've got you wrapped around my finger, David Rossi.”

“Actually I really want you to think that you don’t.”

“What do you want?” Erin laughed.

“Do you want to go on a date Friday night?” he asked.

“That’ll be four Fridays in a row.” Erin said. “People are going to think I like you.”

“Good…then you'll have to admit it to yourself.”

“I never said I didn’t.”

For their first date, Dave took Erin to the movies. It was a great film and even better than that, Erin let Dave slide his hand up her thigh. Her skin was like silk…he think he might have sighed more than she did. After the movie they went to Arby’s, enjoying roast beef while chatting about things. They got to second base when he dropped her off. 

Dave couldn’t even believe it. He didn’t plan to push himself on Erin; he wasn’t that kind of guy. He was pleasantly surprised when she made the first move. It was really the second move since Erin already went there in the dark theater. By the time Dave got home, he was taking a long and cold shower.

On their second date, Erin didn’t even bother with much pretense. She wasn’t a beat around the bush girl anyway. When she wanted something, Erin went for it and she got it. It seemed at the moment that she wanted Dave Rossi. He found no room to argue. They went to a little Vietnamese restaurant, which was her suggestion. Then it was back to Dave’s car at the end of the night.

“ _Take me somewhere, David.”_

_“Where do you want to go?” he looked at her._

_“I'm sure you know a place.”_

_He knew a place but damn sure never thought he’d be taking Erin Strauss there. Unable to believe his luck, he pressed a little too hard on the gas. They both laughed as Erin lurched forward. She placed her palms on the dashboard._

_“I’d like to get there without whiplash.” She said._

_“Yeah, I'm um…yeah.”_

_For the third date the couple didn’t even get out of the car. Dave drove from Erin’s house to one of Northern Virginia’s many darkened roads. He'd borrowed his dad’s Buick for the evening; pretentious but hopeful. They quickly moved into the backseat and got down to business. Dave had to take a few minutes and realize he was actually doing the nasty with his dream girl._

_In his mind he always imagined Erin to be this virgin, not quite frigid but surely not a hot tamale. That didn’t make him less attracted to her. It probably made him more so. But she was not some land without a flag to be conquered. Erin knew sex and enjoyed sex._

_She told him what she wanted and what she didn’t want. She liked to touch and be touched. And when it was over she needed no confirmation that she was awesome. It was something she already knew._

_“I'm craving ice cream.” She said, redressing and climbing back into the front seat. She sat up there alone for a few minutes before looking back. Dave was still sitting there in his boxer shorts. “Are you alright?”_

_“I'm not entirely sure.”_

_“Well don’t go dying on me, Rossi. I have no idea how to get home from here.”_

_“I think I’ll live.” He said._

_“You think we could get some ice cream? C'mon, get dressed…my sweet tooth is tingling_.”

“There's this place I hang out sometimes called Shooters.”

“I've heard of it.” Erin said. “It’s a bit of a dump.”

“It’s a dive but on Friday night Dusk is playing a show. They're this awesome 70s and 80s cover band and I've always liked them. I thought I’d take you to see them.”

Erin wanted to say yes. She just wasn’t quite sure she wanted to date David Rossi. Yes, she wanted to hook up and have sex with him. Having conversations was nice as well. But dating was a big deal. 

It was time consuming and Erin had too many things on her plate as is. Being someone’s girlfriend was not on her list of things to do at the moment. If she picked anyone, it would probably be him. But she damn sure wasn’t going to tell him that. Rossi’s head was big enough.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Fair enough.” He said. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Go for it.”

“What color panties are you wearing?”

“Goodnight, Rossi.”

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

“You will.” Erin nodded.

“You'll look me up and down but probably not talk to me.”

“It’s going so well I see no reason to give it up now.” She said.

“I’ll wink at you and you'll pretend not to smile.” He said.

“Goodnight usually means the end of a conversation you know.”

“Goodnight, Erin Strauss.”

She hung up the phone trying not to smile. There was something about this guy. She hated it just as much as she loved it. Something about that feeling appealed to Erin. Something about David Rossi appealed to her. That didn’t mean that keeping it casual wasn’t best for them both. Rolling her eyes and making a noise of frustration, Erin opened her text messages and quickly sent one.

‘ _They're purple_.’ –Erin

About 15 minutes later, as Erin was looking through her top drawer for something to wear to bed, a text came through.

‘ _Bless you. I hope you have sweet dreams because now I certainly will_.’ –David

***


End file.
